Upside Down
by Prelude in Indigo
Summary: In which Fran is beaten up by accessories and M.M finds her life topsy-turvy. And she really is cute when she's mad.


**Ah, I think I'm addicted to crack. TT^TT**

**No, seriously though, I _just_ wrote HanaHibari, which must be something close to unpredecented. Now Fran and M.M? Does that even really count as crack? I don't know. They just seem like such a cute couple. Even though I only saw them in like, two scenes together. And Fran must be like three years younger than her. T_T**

**Whatever. I hope someone gets a kick out of this!**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

><p>For her, it all starts with an upside down bag.<p>

M.M's annoyed- _very _annoyed. She knows that he does it on purpose- she just knows. The stupid boy with the stupid hat and stupid pretty green hair. (Who has green hair anyway?) He's just doing it- flipping her bag and her initials upside down- just because he _knows _how much it annoys her.

So she snaps and throws a fit and hits him in the head with the bag (now right side up) and stomps away.

And that's how it begins.

* * *

><p>For Fran, it really starts when his stupid pineapple of a master sends him to Kokuyo (which is seriously decrepit, and really just <em>gross<em>) to live with a gang of mutated misfits. Who are also wanted criminals.

He's not stupid. He understands the food chain and the way the food chain works, and the way the big animals (namely, Ken) will eat the small animals. (Like frogs.)

Only he doesn't really know of any animals that eat frogs. (They're kinda-maybe-sorta poisonous.) But that's besides the point- he's _aware_ that he's _expected_ to wait on the more female-inclined members of the group (who consist of M.M and Chrome) and _Chrome_ seems to be even lower on the food chain than a frog. She's a mouse, perhaps.

Yes, that suits her. All animals like to eat mice. (Except for frogs- but again, beside the point.)

M.M's not an animal. She's a _force_- or at least that's how she describes it- a _force_ that will _crush_ Fran to _bite-sized_ frog pieces if he _doesn't_ get her her limited-edition-custom-made-Italian-designer bag.

Now, he's certainly not scared of her. (Even if she is a _force_. Or a supermodel, for that matter.) But he's amused. _Particularly _by the initials on her bag- M.M. Which, when flipped upside down, happens to look a _lot_ like W.W.

And his evil plan is spawned.

Only it's not that evil of a plan. It really just involves flipping her limited-edition-custom-made-Italian-designer bag upside down and watching what the force does. But there's a much deeper meaning to it than that. It's really about _defiance_. Proving he _can_ do whatever he wants- and if that's piss M.M off, then he'll do it. (Because he wants to.)

And the forces that be are indeed _pissed off_.

M.M throws a right little tantrum and beats him up with the bag, proving once and for all that hell hath no fury like a woman scorned.

Fran would know.

* * *

><p>"Fran…"<p>

"…Yes?"

"You wouldn't happen to know why my apartment door now says 906 instead of 609, would you?"

"…No idea."

And M.M whacks him over the head with a _different_ limited-edition-custom-made-Italian-designer bag, informs him in less polite words that he is an _idiot_, and stomps off, looking every bit like the diva that she is.

Fran's secretly thinking that she looks her best from the back.

* * *

><p>The next day, when M.M wakes up, the paintings on the walls of her six-digit-penthouse-apartment are all <em>upside down<em>.

She sits up in her goose-down bed and stares at the walls. She tips her head slowly, one side to the other, and then she realizes exactly _what_ has happened to the paintings that are worth thousands of dollars.

M.M gathers up her covers. She presses her face into them and _screams_.

Then she gets up and gets herself a cup of coffee, because her head is _seriously_ pounding now. M.M has to make a phone call.

She doesn't have to look up the number, she's called it so many times.

He picks up almost immediately. M.M doesn't even wait for a greeting and instead yells (at the top of her lungs) "You'd better get over here and help me fix that mess, damn it!"

And then she slams the phone down, and continues to drink her coffee.

Fran lets himself into her _locked _six-digit-penthouse with nothing but his little illusions, which miffs her a bit until she sees the ridiculous frog hat on his head. She almost spits out her coffee.

He sits down next to her. "That was mean, M.M. For all you know; you could have disturbed my lover."

That really _does _make her do a spit-take. "You have a _lover!"_

"No." Fran smiles cheerfully. "It was just my stupid partner.

M.M swears, hits him, and goes to get a napkin to wipe up her coffee before it can stain her designer table. Then she grabs Fran (and rips the stupid hat off his head) and shoves him in the direction of the first painting. _"Fix it."_

Fran yelps. M.M turns around and gets on a chair to fix another painting. When she turns around, she catches Fran staring at her back.

She throws her shoe at him and curses.

* * *

><p>"…Why do you <em>try<em> to piss me off?"

"You wanna know?"

"Yes!"

"You _really _wanna know?"

"Yes, damn it!"

"It's cause you're so cute when you're mad."

"…I should have known you wouldn't give me a straight answer, damn it!"

Once again, Fran goes back to the Varia with a bruised head.

* * *

><p>It's official. Fran's new favorite pastime is screwing with M.M's head. She's kind of like an irritable kitten. A spoiled rotten kitten. A fat spoiled rotten kitten, only M.M's not a kitten; she's an international model who's very skinny and has a very cute backside.<p>

It's probably the only cute thing about her. Except for when her cheeks get all red. Or she gets that weird 'ohmygosh _Mukuro!'_ look in her eyes. Or the 'ohmygosh_ clothes!'_ look, which is almost as good.

So that's why he's standing in her six-digit-penthouse and going through her fridge and turning everything upside down.

There's some pudding, which he laughs at. So even supermodels have cravings. He stacks it on top of the upside-down salsa. There's also some honey in the fridge, which seems rather ridiculous. Honey doesn't spoil.

He's standing with the honey in his hand when M.M comes in.

She stares at him.

He stares back.

M.M screams, swears, and chucks yet _another_ limited-edition-custom-made-Italian-designer bag at his head. The force is _mad._ Fran can only snicker to himself. "_WHAT THE FUCK ARE YOU DOING IN MY APARTMENT!"_

"Ah, you see-" he dodges a shoe "-I need to tell you something."

"WHAT!"

"Honey," he says seriously, holding the honey out, "doesn't spoil."

Her face turns red. (Red_der_.) M.M's more pissed off than ever.

"I sense a disturbance in the force."

"GET OUT!"

"Anger looks good on you."

"OUT, OUT, OUT!"

"Can I least keep the honey?" He gives her his best 'innocent froggy-oops-I mean-puppy- eyes' and pout.

She kicks him out. Literally.

And as Fran walks back to the Varia, rubs his now sore butt, and fixes his hat, he thinks that his timing was superb. And he got some honey out of it.

* * *

><p>"…You don't really have a lover, do you?"<p>

"What makes you think so?"

"Well, you said, the other day…"

"Oh my, W.W-" "It's M.M, bastard!" "-are you _jealous?"_

It's a cell phone that she beats him up with this time. At least it's a change of pace.

* * *

><p>Then one day, M.M wakes up in a different world.<p>

At first glance, there's nothing wrong. Really. She's got that sexy-hung-over-and-sleepy look down _pat_. Her triple digit slip doesn't have wine stains on it. Her goose-feather mattress is warm and soft. Everything's perfect.

Except that it's not.

As M.M looks around her apartment, she can't even get the energy to scream. For a second she wonders if it's _her_ who's on the ceiling. Her face goes white at that thought. Then it turns fire-engine red when she realizes exactly _what_ that frog hair (the fact frogs don't have hair is beside the point) bastard has done this time.

"Too far this time," she mutters. "Too- fucking- far."

She walks across the now empty floor, watching the ceiling cautiously. M.M feels like she _is_ on the ceiling and she's about to fall and bash her head in. Hell, even the _doors_ have been moved.

How is that even _fucking possible?_

M.M walks through her six-digit-penthouse (which is now _completely upside down)_ in awe, assessing the damage. And, okay, she has to admit- it's _slightly impressive_ that the frog bastard has gone to this much trouble.

The Parisian view was the only thing that wasn't upside down.

But what was on the window was _much, much_ worse.

M.M's face lost all its color again.

She tipped her head to the side in an attempt to read the thick lines of honey, which are _absolutely_ upside down. The only thing she can make out at first is an M.M. Then she realizes what it really says- and if possible, her faces gets even redder.

M.M heads into the kitchen, in a bit of a daze. She has a phone call to make.

* * *

><p>Fran lets himself into M.M's apartment again.<p>

"Fran, come here."

"Are you going to hurt me?"

"Just come here."

"Did you read the window?"

Blush. "Dammit, Fran, just come here!"

"Oh, you couldn't read it, huh? Well it says 'I like W-"

She gets tired of waiting and kisses him herself.

"…"

"Say something!"

"Oh, W.W, I never knew that you-" _Smack._ "Ow."

"You know this doesn't mean you don't have to clean this up."

And the frog's left to undo all the upside-down-ization of the apartment by himself, while the force blows him a kiss and heads off to party with her other supermodel friends. He sighs.

At least this time he's escaped with minimal injury. That slap had kind of hurt.

* * *

><p><strong>Ah, so there. Fran's so flipping adorable. T^T Seriously.<strong>

**I thought that this was a really Fran-ish story, for some reason. I mean, style-wise. Sort of straightforward and clean cut, but also random and kind of sarcastic. Did that make sense? I'm seriously high on caffiene right now. It's like, ten. At night. Maybe that explains the general screwed-up-ness of it all?**

**Ah, whatever. Hope I didn't fudge on characters too badly. *sigh* Dammit, now I can't stop writing like this...**

**Review? I can't think of anything witty to say at the moment, so just review for the cute froggies of the world?**


End file.
